deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Noble Team vs The 501st Legion
Noble Team, the heroes of Reach who gave their lives for the cause of the UNSC! Vs The 501st Legion, Vaders personal enforcers who crushed the Jedi! Who...is...deadliest? Noble Team Bio: Noble Team was a firesquad of the UNSC Special Warfare Command Group Three. The group was comprised of SPARTAN-III and SPARTAN-II commandos. The squad was expendable and were assigned suicide missions where they were plunged deep into enemy territory. They also worked alongside UNSC regulars who were not a part of the SPARTAN programs. The squad was issued the powerful MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark V in 2551, a year prior to the team's demise. During the Battle of Reach, the Team's main objective was to protect the inhabitants of the human colony, Reach. Noble were the first humans to engage the alien Covenant forces by using unconventional means and full-on assault warfare. However, the group was unable to hold against the elite Covenant troops and a majority of Noble Team was wiped out with the possibility of one survivor. Weapons: Long-Range: Anti-Material Sniper Rifle Mid-Range: UNSC Assault Rifle Close-Range: M6G Combat Pistol Melee: Combat Knife Special: Spartan Laser Armor: Mjolinor Mark V with Armor Lock and Jetpack ability Noble Team.jpg Halo Sniper Rifle.jpg MA37 Assault Rifle.png M6G Pistol.png Halo Reach - Model 8 SP Laser.png New-master-chief-armor halo4-640.jpg 501st Legion Bio: The 501st Legion, also known as the 501st Battalion during the Clone Wars and later known as "Vader's Fist" and the Five Hundred and First, was an elite unit of clone troopers commissioned by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during the Clone Wars that later became a stormtrooper unit. Made up of units like Torrent Company, the 501st fought in many battles, such as the Battle of Teth and the Battle of Coruscant, becoming one of the most well-known legions. In 19 BBY, the 501st became Darth Vader's personal unit as he led them during Operation: Knightfall, in which the clones helped take down the Jedi, whom they believed to be traitors to the Republic. Weapons: Long-Range: DC-15x Sniper Rifle Mid-Range: DC-15A Blaster Rifle Close-Range: DC-17 Hand Blaster Melee: Vibroblade Special: Z-6 Roatary Cannon Armor: Clone Standard Issue Armor DC-15a Blaster Rifle.jpg Reapeting blaster.jpeg 250px-DC17HandBlaster-SWI120.jpg 250px-Z6RotaryBlasterCannon-SWE.jpg Clone.jpg 501st Stormtrooper Costume by obihahn.jpg Edges Long-Range: The Anti-Material rifle is devastating but the clone armor can resist several shots except in its black weak points, while the DC-15x fires lasers that are absolutely devastating to shields and are usually insta-kills. Edge: The 501st Mid-Range: The UNSC assault rifle is an outstanding weapon that can burn through shields, armor, and rip opponents to pieces, while the DC-15A has never been shown to be efficient against heavily armored enemies. Edge: Noble Team Close-Range: The DC-17 is an entirely intended as a back-up weapon while the M6G is a brutal weapon on its own and is devastating at close-range. Edge: Noble Team Melee: Same knife, different name. Edge: Even Special: The Spartan Laser is a powerful explosive weapon, and can annihilate entire groups of enemies and heavy artillery. The Z-6 Rotary can be deadly but is easily dodged. Edge: Noble Team Armor: Mjolinor armor has both abilities, a shield, and an interface that tells you where everyone is and what's happening in all areas. Clone armor, meanwhile, is capable of resisting bullets as long as its not under heavy fire. Edge: Noble Team X-Factors Noble Team\501st 91 Training 84 Noble Team has received training similar to that of commandos, while the 501st has only received basic clone training, which while good, can't compare, 76 Brutality 95 With the exception of Emile, Noble Team showed little brutality and were a more human and caring side of the UNSC, while the 501st do whatever they are ordered to including killing padawan children, slaughtering innocents and gunning down prisoners. 74 Effectiveness 87 Noble team were ultimately unsuccessful in their long term objective of defending Reach, and were wiped out in the process. Meanwhile, the 501st took heavy casualties, but always got the job done, no matter how suicidal it was. 95 Tactics 91 The 501st used mostly by-the-book tactics but had shining moments of brilliance, while Noble showed the UNSC that guerrilla warfare was the only way to give the Covenant a thrashing. Notes Voting ends in two weeks. The battle will be on Reach, right before the onset of the Covenant invasion. The battle will be 6-on-6. Sorry for the delay in everything, my IPad glitched out. It's good to be back. Category:Blog posts